flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16' ---- Stormpaw let out a please purr. "Thanks dad!"Silverstar 21:25, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar raised his head proudly, giving his son a curt nod before shaking his fur. " Who says there's something wrong?" Shadowpaw snapped, digging his claws into the soil. Birchstar glared at his mate before giving her a lick behind the ears, his eyes wide with love. Flamestar22 21:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze purred softly, gently pressing her face into her mate's chest fur. "Our kits are growing up so fast...You've been a wonderful father, Birchstar." She murmured, closing her blue eyes gently.Silverstar 21:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar let out a loud purr before a massive yawn emerged from him. "Yes. They are growing up into fine, amazing warriors." Flamestar22 21:40, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "They take after their father, that's for sure," Cardinalblaze murmured, sitting down beside her mate before wrapping her tail around Birchstar. "You getting tired, beloved?"Silverstar 21:42, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Murmered Birchstar, letting out another massive yawn. "Be a father and leader is certainly a challenge, that's for sure." Flamestar22 21:46, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "Well, come on, then." Copperdusk flicked her tail at Scarletpaw. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:50, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Try having four little furballs," she commented before giving her mate a little lick on the nose. "Alright, I'll leave you in peace to take your nap. Love you," Cardinalblaze made her way away from her mate before seeing Scarletpaw limp up to her. "Aww, sweetie, what's wrong?"---- Hiddenshade rose to his paws. "What's wrong with Scarletpaw?"Silverstar 21:51, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "Love you too," Birchstar murmered after calling after her. He flattenend his ears, heading to his den and lying down. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep. Flamestar22 21:54, March 31, 2015 (UTC) (Shall Cardinal disappear in the morning? >:3) (Yeah.) Night. It was dark, and all was sound and asleep but one: Fallenstar. He had possessed his son, determined to destroy FlameClan once and for all. The tom lead his son to the warriors den to find a pretty little she-cat sleeping soundlessly: Cardinalblaze. Perfect... With a swift movement, Neptune/Fallenstar knocked the she-cat out cold and carried her out of camp, not a soul seeing it happen.Silverstar 22:02, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar awoke the next morning, yawning and stretching out before hearing a loud shriek. "Daddy!" Flamestar22 22:13, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw gazed at Stormpaw with a whimper as the tom awoke with a large yawn. "Stormpaw? W-Where's momma?"Silverstar 22:15, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart awoke, not knowing what happened. He walked out of the warriors' den with Longleg, the two of them curious about the racket. User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan " Mommy is gone!" Emberpaw stuttered. Shadowpaw rolled his eyes. "She's probably just out hunting." Flamestar22 23:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan